My Love for you : Eiri Yuki
by iced-rain34
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi always seemed like the perfect couple. The only flaw: Yuki never seemed to show how much he truly was in love with Shuichi. A point of view story about Yuki’s feelings toward Shuichi. Chapter nine now up!
1. How can I tell you?

A/N: Well I thought I'd just write a little something about the story before you begin reading it. This isn't much of a Yaoi fic but it does have fluff in it. Dontcha love fluffy-ness? The other things included in this story are: references to sex between Yuki and Shuichi, cussing (this is in Yuki's POV mind you...) and that's about it. I'm rating this PG-13 right now because I don't go into detail with the sex. But if I have to change it to R I will let you know. And to you maybe I might have the characters out of place because well...-blushes- I've only seen the first DVD of the TV series...but who could resist writing something?! Anyway read on! And don't forget to review or I'll sic Ryuichi on you...no wait you might like that...never mind then -huggles Ryuichi- Mine!...  
  
"Yuuuukiiii!" the brat whined, throwing his arms around my neck and rubbing his cheek against my own as I tried my hardest not to punch Shuichi off me. At the moment, it was 11:30 PM and I was furiously making an effort to finish my story while having the damn brat bother me every fifteen seconds. Shuichi pouted as I ignored him.  
  
Then, I unexpectedly felt the moisture from Shuichi's tongue run across my ear and end at my lobe. 'Dammit Shuichi...you're doing it again...' I thought as I felt my jeans slightly tighten from the small amount of pleasure he was giving me. I shrugged Shuichi off my back as I continued typing, forcing myself to ignore the voice inside me that said 'Forget your work and have sex with him!'  
  
"Shuichi...not now...." I mumbled, keeping my entire focus on my bright laptop screen as Shuichi walked to my side and pouted once more.  
  
"Hmph...alright then. I'll find something else to do..." Shuichi growled, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the sweet taste. 'He hates when I do this...but who gives a shit?' I began thinking as I continued smoking and tried to calm myself down. 'We can have sex anytime...now, I need to finish this by my deadline.' I concluded as I sat back upright and continued typing. It was only a matter of minutes before I leaned back once again, quickly losing all the many ideas I had.  
  
It was then I glanced at the small stool next to me where Shuichi usually sat as he talked for, what seemed like forever, about everything he had done during the day. 'He probably figures I don't pay any attention to him...' I thought again as I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. 'But I do...I do love him so much...I don't think I'll ever let him know however...' I finished, putting out the burnt end of my cigarette into the small ashtray next to my computer.  
  
As I did so the picture beside the ashtray suddenly caught my eye. It was the first picture Shuichi and I had taken on our first date. It wasn't that great of a picture coming from a photo booth, but it was still important to me nonetheless. I sighed as I looked at his extremely happy expression, a small smile coming to my own face as I watched it. "I have to tell him now..." I said aloud as I stood up and began walking out of my room.  
  
I entered the living room and found Shuichi sitting cross-legged on the couch watching whatever the hell was on at quarter to midnight. At first, he didn't notice I had walked in and he laughed at something on TV...he was being awfully cute...when I sat down next to him. He jumped, then smiled warmly as he noticed it was only me.  
  
"Hi Yuki." he said, probably thinking I came out here to take up his offer on having sex. That wasn't what I came out here to do though.  
  
"Shuichi...I have to tell you that I--"  
  
"Yuki I know sometimes I get on your last nerve but I just want you to know something." Shuichi spoke, cutting me off as he looked into my eyes with those irresistible violet eyes. "And I know that I may seem like a brat or a pain to you but...Yuki...I love you." he said and I suddenly felt like I wanted to leave. I never told Shuichi I loved him...for some reason every time he said it I just kissed him, letting him know I felt the same. I decided to do that once more, edging my face closer to his to press my lips against his own but for once our kiss was blocked by his hand. I opened my eyes and stood up, not being able to look at him anymore. He stood up as well and walked in front of me, stopping only inches before my body. "Yuki...tell me that you love me. Not once have you ever said it but right now I want to hear you say it..." he said, his eyes now sad looking. I could only watch him.  
  
'I love you Shuichi! I love you Shuichi! I love you Shuichi! How fucking hard is it to say?!' I yelled at myself as I continued watching him, a emotionless expression on my face. I saw him swallow hard as his eyes quickly filled with tears. He turned to leave my apartment and I followed him.  
  
"Where the hell are you supposed to go at twelve midnight, Shuichi?" I asked as he opened the door. He turned back to me, a few tears already rolling down his face.  
  
"I'll be back by the morning...don't worry about waiting up for me..." he said quietly before slamming the door in my face. I stood there, motionless. Not once in the entire year we had been dating had I figured our relationship would end...but that time had suddenly come. Shuichi was slipping through my fingers and I wasn't doing a damn thing about it...  
  
A/N: Well that seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. Do you think Yuki and Shuichi are finally over? -laughs evilly- You'll have to just read the next chapter or two or three to find out! Review please as well! 


	2. When it Rains

Chapter two: When it rains  
  
A/N: Well...not a whole lot for me to remind you of. Just go back and read my warnings from the first chapter. Read on and review!  
::Replies to my reviews::  
  
ragdollsally13: Actually I read a bit of the first manga but not the entire thing. I've just been constantly watching my one DVD over and over in Japanese and English so I get their personalities down as good as I can.  
  
Kryptic Insanity: Aww! That's too bad that you're not able to see it! Its awesome and hopefully sometime soon you'll be able to see it!  
  
Haruko 4491: Unfortunatly...they're not going to split up I couldn't do that to meh fav couple!!! -huggles the two of them-  
  
To Zodiac Kitty, Kasey, Kanilla, saiichan ), tangerine-asuka, Wonderful Teru, and Kitty in the Box...please continue reading and reviewing! I love you all!!  
  
I couldn't let this happen. I just couldn't let him walk away from me without me knowing where the hell he was. I locked the door to my apartment as I left, heading into my car and starting up the engine. The rain was pouring down heavily and even for the small amount of time I was out in it, my hair was already soaked.  
  
He couldn't have gotten far...I knew he wasn't running, only walking. Just as that particular thought crossed my mind I saw Shuichi ahead of me, rubbing his eyes and still walking slowly. The cold and wet rain didn't seem to bother him but seeing him crying was secretly breaking my heart, knowing that I was the cause of his pain.  
  
Seeing the bright headlights from my car Shuichi turned around quickly. He automatically noticed my car and starting running. I slammed my hands against the steering wheel as I yelled, "Dammit Shuichi! Why the hell are you running?!" I sped up somewhat and cut him off as he was trying to cross the street, making him stop in his tracks. I turned the car off and got out, running to my lover and embracing him tightly before he had the chance to run away from me. I felt his body jerk slightly from reflex but I only held him tighter, the unbelievable freezing rain pelting our bodies and getting our clothing soaked.  
  
"No Yuki! You think that hugging me will get me to forget everything?!" Shuichi yelled as he tried pulling away from me. Of course since I was stronger I was able to keep a good hold of him but he still persisted in getting away from my body.  
  
"Dammit Shuichi...quit...moving...." I mumbled as he tripped over something and sent us both falling into a puddle. He was lying completely on his back, his arms landing above his head as I kept myself propped above him with both of my hands on either side of his head. Looking into his violet eyes full of tears I knew I had to tell him now...it was either now or never.  
  
"Shuichi...you've always wanted me to say this and I never had enough guts to. But now...I do...Shuichi...I care about you...so much...with all of my heart...please...don't leave me..." I said, quietly as a few tears fell from his eyes before he smiled. He threw his arms around my neck and sighed heavily as I held him close to me.  
  
"Yuki...let's go home...I don't want either of us to get sick okay?" he whispered as he kissed my ear gently and I stood up, pulling him with me. He practically hopped to the passenger side of my car, jumping in as I shut the door.  
  
"Sit still or you're going to get my interior messed up..." I mumbled as I started the car once more and began the short drive back to our apartment.  
  
Once we reached it I let us both inside, Shuichi running to the couch and flopping down onto it. I set my keys on the small table next to the door and walked the brief distance to the couch, sitting down next to Shuichi. I grabbed the remote and turned on the news, since there wasn't anything else on, as Shuichi grabbed my arm, leaning his head against my shoulder. Normally I'd shrug him off and call him a damn brat but after what he had been through in the past half hour I figured I'd let him do whatever the hell he wanted...for now anyway.  
  
I swear, we were only watching the news ten minutes before Shuichi yawned loudly. I glanced down to him only to realize he had taken his arms away from mine and was now rubbing his eyes but not from crying. I smiled a little, noticing how inevitably adorable he looked. Wait a second...did adorable just come into my mind...anyway my smile faded once I noticed he was looking directly at me.  
  
"What?" I asked and he grinned, shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing Yuki. I'm tired though...do you mind if I..." he started, beginning to blush and for some reason I had an idea of what he was about to ask me. sleep with you tonight? I mean we don't have to...you know...I just wanna be near you..." he finished, the ending to his sentence trailing into a low tone. I sighed lightly and nodded, standing up to go into my bedroom.  
  
"Yeah...c'mon..." I said, and I swear I heard him squeal happily as he ran to my side, clutching my arm once again. We entered my room and he automatically jumped on my bed as I was closing the door. "If you get my sheets dirty Shuichi, I'll kill you." I stated, smiling a little to let him know I wasn't completely mad. He got off and took of both his pants and shirt, I doing the same. I crawled in first, covering myself up as Shuichi crawled in after me, snuggling unbelievably close. He rested his head on my chest and sighed as I draped one arm around his body to keep him near me.  
  
"Good night Yuki...I love you..." he said, yawning between my name and I. I would have answered back but I could already tell he was fast asleep, hearing his heavy breathing. I gently kissed the top of his head and whispered even though he wasn't able to hear me.  
  
"Shuichi...I love you too..."  
  
A/N: -sniffles- You likey? I hope I did okay with everything...oh and I probably won't be posting the chapters very frequently together. Only reason being because of meh school...I do have to work on that. Anywho you know what to do so get to it! 


	3. A new addition?

Chapter three: The new addition?  
  
A/N: Hello! Only warnings is...hm...a few "curse" (I hate that term...--) words, a shower scene (if you even wanna call it that...yes and its Yuki too...read it and you'll know what I mean), and finally some fluffiness. I think that's it so go ahead and read on!! And thanks so much to all my reviewers out there! Love y'all! Oh and I know I have no divider between where I actually start my story...its because I only have notepad and nothing works on that thing! -stabs it- YEAH GO GRAVI!!! -watches-  
  
I awoke the next morning unusually cold. Looking to my left I soon found out why. Of course there was Shuichi, my entire comforter wrapped tightly around him and he was peacefully sleeping, a look of contempt on his face. I growled softly and kicked him off the bed with my foot, hearing him land on the floor with a thud. I stretched slightly before reaching to the little table next to my bed, taking out one of the cigarettes in the pack and shoving it into my mouth, lighting the end. I inhaled the taste, blowing out a puff of smoke as I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a bright pink mass of hair pop up from the side of my bed.  
  
Looking over, I had no choice but to laugh slightly. Shuichi's hair was a mess and his eyes were half open as he yawned loudly and climbed back onto the bed next to me. Before he kissed me he reached over the side of my bed and grabbed the blanket, throwing it over the both of us. I finished off my cigarette and leaned over for him to kiss me.  
  
This kiss was a little different than the others...at least it seemed like it to me. To me...it was like Shuichi was putting a bit more passion in this one...and hell I wasn't complaining. Once we finished he pulled away and smiled down to me.  
  
"Good morning Yuki." he mumbled before yawning once again. I kissed him lightly once more then replied, "Morning." I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard of my bed as Shuichi continued lying there. For a minute, there was this uncomfortable silence but that soon ended when my boyfriend jumped onto me, saddling my waist with one of his legs on either side. I looked at him as he grinned and I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed his face in my hands and brought it toward my own.  
  
"You're being irresistibly cute right now, you know that right?" I mumbled as he tried grinning even wider, although it was difficult for him since my hands were pushing his face together. I eventually let his face go and leaned back once more, pulling my lover down onto me. Shuichi quickly got comfortable and I found myself running my hands through his hair. It was messy...but I still loved it. It was at that time that Shuichi looked up at me.  
  
"Yuki...do you think...we can add a member to our family...?" he said quietly as he ran his finger in circles on my bare chest. I raised one of my eyebrows. I was hoping he wasn't talking about adopting a child...  
  
"You mean like a puppy or something right?" I asked him and he laughed as he looked at me. I noticed he was blushing slightly and then he nodded.  
  
"Um...sure...a puppy is exactly what I was talking about." he said, still blushing and deep down I knew he wanted a child. He'd always been asking me the same question and whining about wanting to have kids, but I always gave him the same answer.  
  
-I don't need another damn brat around this apartment, one's too many as it is-  
  
Its not that I wasn't ready...it was just that...well hell I guess it is because I'm not ready. I can barely take care of Shuichi and myself how in the hell am I supposed to take care of more. But...I guess I could squeeze in a mutt, too.  
  
"Yeah we can get a dog...but Shuichi its going to be your responsibility to take care of it. You understand me?" I asked him but he wasn't listening...I could tell. He was too busy suffocating me.  
  
"Thank you Yuki!! Oh this is going to be so much fun! It'll be like we do have a baby!" he squealed before kissing me strongly and running off into the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head, laughing a little. He sure was excited...and I knew it would only be minutes before he came bouncing back in, bugging me to go puppy shopping. I stood up and took some clean clothes out of my drawer, heading toward the shower. On my way I noticed Shuichi sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal faster than I had ever seen him eat before.  
  
"Don't choke." I muttered before walking into the bathroom. As I was turning on the water I started to think to myself about the child thing again. I don't know how he does it but somehow Shuichi puts these certain thoughts in my mind every time we talk about having kids. I know it isn't humanly possible to have "our own" but Shuichi always suggested adopting.  
  
I was now fully in the shower, beginning to clean myself as I continued thinking. I had always told myself I'd never have kids, I'd raise them the wrong way. And I always said that if some woman didn't want to marry me because of that well...to hell with her then. I think it was because I'd been through so much, I didn't want to have to bring another life into this world to live. Life itself is cruel...I can prove that...and I thought that if I had kids...I'd ruin their lives by bringing them into this world. I'd never forgive myself if my own blood had to go through exactly what I did.  
  
As I was getting out, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on the bathroom door. Only a few seconds later did I hear his cute voice.  
  
"Yuuuukiiiii!!! Hurry up! The puppy I just might want will probably be gone by the time we get there!" I heard him whining as he kept knocking. I wrapped a towel around my waist, not like he'd seen what I was covering before, and opened the door. My hair was still wet and falling around my face as I looked at him. All the time we've been together and all the times we've had sex...I still found Shuichi blushing violently at the sight of me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and watch me or are you going to go start my car?" I asked him as I shut the door in his face and began getting dressed. I heard him yell happily and reply with "Start your car!!" before I then heard the front door shut. I sighed again, finishing getting dressed and walking to the mirror to fix my hair.  
  
I heard him come back in, knocking on the door once more. "Are you ready noooooooowwww?" he yelled through the door, opening it since I left it unlocked.  
  
"Yes...and I'd be done sooner if you left me the fuck alone." I said, leaving the bathroom with Shuichi clinging tightly to my arm. We were doing it...we were getting a puppy...what the hell did I get myself into?  
  
A/N: Yay! End of third chappie! In the next one they finally get their puppy! Or maybe Yuki will change his mind...? You never do know what goes on in Eiri-san's mind do ya? Well review for me and I'll give you cookies! 


	4. Falling to Pieces

Chapter four: Falling to Pieces  
  
A/N: Wow...many different viewpoints on the dog thing...yeah...well anyways I got a new idea while listening to a certain song so hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter. Oh and here are the warnings: Cussing...I don't really want to say more (don't wanna give anything away) but hey if you're over 13 you're old enough to read this. And I'm listening to a few slow and sad songs as I write so...therefore...be prepared...  
  
Shuichi was already walking out the door as I grabbed my keys off the small table next to the front door. He left the door open as he began running down the street, figuring I'd catch up to him, and I knew I eventually would. I shut the door behind me and locked it, placing the keys into my pocket as I began walking.  
  
I soon realized that Shuichi was nowhere ahead of me...he couldn't have run that fast...at least I didn't think he could have. I shrugged lightly. Personally, I wasn't the one to worry about the worst thing happening to him...I'm sure he took a short cut somewhere and he'd end up at the pet store where I was heading. Shoving my hands into my coat pocket I remembered what was in there: It was the small ring box I had bought, it contained the engagement ring I was planning on giving Shuichi, and I practically forgot it was there. I didn't take it out, but thought about when I'd give it to him.  
  
I had bought it sometime last week, intending to give it to him a couple of days after but that was the same time I had gotten my new deadline. I suppose I got started on that and didn't remember it any time afterward. I figured a year is long enough for Shuichi and I to be dating...I knew that by now if we were going to ever be apart it would have happened already. When we first started seeing each other I was pretty positive we wouldn't last this long...but surprisingly we did. Over time I think Shuichi got to me, he showed me what it was like to love someone...and to have that person love you back. And I wanted to make that love last forever...I was ready to legalize that commitment.  
  
I was abruptly brought back from my thoughts from the sound of a loud punch. It was the all too familiar sound of skin hitting skin, a fist colliding with the other's jaw. As I heard the same sound continue, I began to wonder about where the sound was coming from. The only place I thought it might have come from was the alley ahead of me. It was a normally dark place, Shuichi and I always passed it everywhere we went because it was so close to our apartment.  
  
It kept going, and something in my heart broke as I heard the next sound that exited the alleyway.  
  
"Yuki..." was the lone word I heard whispered from my lover's lips. Someone was hurting him...someone was causing the one I loved pain...that someone was about to get killed.  
  
I ran the few feet to the alley and entered it, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness for a moment as I tried making out the silhouettes in front of me. While I was wasting my time waiting for that the sound of Shuichi getting beat stopped and I heard his body slide to the ground as whoever was hurting him began to start toward me.  
  
My eyesight still wasn't perfect so I didn't see what was coming next. I direct impact to the right side of my face sent me backward a few steps. I rubbed my jaw as I was halfway out of the alley, damn did that hurt like hell, and the man that just hit me was now able to make out a few of my features. I heard him chuckle softly as he saw me.  
  
"Well if it isn't the fucking writer Eiri Yuki. The one all the women go gaga for because he writes some shit they call romance novels." the bastard began before shoving me all the way outside of the alley, himself included. It was then I noticed his features a little more clearly. He looked to weigh about one hundred and seventy pounds and to me it seemed he hadn't shaved in a while. His dark black hair was about shoulder length and his hateful eyes were a deep brown color. "I don't care much for you because my wife spends more time reading your damn stories than spending time with me. I've seen you hanging around with that stupid kid and I--" that was the final thing he got out of his damn mouth before I grabbed his shirt collar, shoving him against the wall outside the alley. As I did so I lifted him up a little, now looking directly up at him with hatred and anger in my eyes.  
  
"No one calls him a stupid kid but me!" I shouted, throwing him into the street with as much force as I could gather together. He hit the pavement with a loud smack and I wanted to follow after him, beating him to inches of his death or possibly further. I couldn't now however, I had to check on Shuichi...if my boyfriend was hurt...that bastard would pay dearly.  
  
I walked into the alley, the man I had thrown still hadn't moved, and kneeled down. I finally found him and lifted Shuichi into my arms. Luckily I still heard him breathing but he wasn't saying anything, he had to be unconscious. I bit my lower lip, this was the first time I've been this close to crying and I found myself pushing back his damp hair, kissing his forehead for just a few seconds. I kept him in my arms, I'd carry him back to our apartment...and whoever the hell that guy was would stay there...I hoped that he would get hit by a car. It was difficult for me to get my keys out of my jacket pocket as I held Shuichi, and when I finally got them out I touched that little black box once again...once I got into our apartment it was extremely difficult for me to keep cool, to not burst into tears right on the spot.  
  
After the both of us were inside I lied Shuichi on the couch, seeing his breathing become slightly heavier. I took his limp hands in my own, keeping my eyes locked onto his face, waiting for that short moment when he'd awaken. I didn't have to wait long. In only a few minutes his eyes opened slowly, seeing my face he struggled to smile.  
  
"Yuki..." he whispered as I nodded, smiling faintly at him.  
  
"Shuichi are you going to be alright? I can take care of you here can't I?" I asked him as he nodded. He swallowed hard before answering me back in a louder tone.  
  
"Its just a few cuts and bruises I think...I'll be fine..." he replied and I kissed him once more, now on the lips before walking into the kitchen but muttering an "I'll be right back" as I left. I opened the small drawer beneath the sink, taking out a washcloth and running it underneath warm water. I then walked to the bathroom, getting out the alcohol to clean any wounds my lover might have gotten. When I returned to the living room Shuichi was sitting up...and this was the first time I clearly noticed everything that had happened to him.  
  
His somewhat tight T-shirt was ripped in many places, the usually white fabric was dyed a red color from his blood. He had a black circle over his left eye and a large cut on his cheek. His hair was messy and the remainder of his clothing was torn as well, while the rest of his visible skin was covered in cuts. I watched him for a moment, taking this all in. I'd never seen him look like this before...and the feeling inside of me was a mixture of rage and sorrow. I wanted to kill that guy in the street, cry, and hold Shuichi all at the same time...plus it was difficult not to go crazy at this point.  
  
I walked over to Shuichi, motioning for him to take off his shirt and I automatically helped him. Once that was off, more injuries seemed to appear out of nowhere and I couldn't help but wince. Shuichi laughed quietly.  
  
"You think it looks bad...try feeling it..." he said as I pressed the warm washcloth against the first gash I saw, hearing Shuichi hiss sharply as I did so. He whimpered a little when I added the alcohol but I knew he could tough it out. I continued the same actions with one hand for each wound, and with the other I held onto Shuichi's. I glanced up at him once to see how he was doing and I could instantly tell he was trying not to cry. I muttered something along the lines of "I know you can do this..." and he replied with a simple nod.  
  
It wasn't long before I was finished, leaving Shuichi in only his boxers as he rested his head on the back of the couch. I threw the dishrag to the side, sitting myself next to him as he looked over at me.  
  
"That burned like hell..." he said, laughing a little as did I. We usually keep a spare blanket folded along the back of the couch just in case and at that point I pulled it down, wrapping it around the two of us as Shuichi snuggled close to me. I was somewhat afraid to put my arms around him...the way he looked it seemed as if he was fragile...like he would break if I touched him the wrong way. But once his arms made their way around my waist, deep inside me I knew it was okay. So I took the chance, and held him close to me. I think at that exact moment I made a promise to myself. I promised no one would hurt him like this again...this would be the last time anyone would mess with him...and if someone did...I swore I'd kill them.  
  
A/N: Whoop! Fourth chapter up! I wonder how well I did...I know there were a lot of different opinions on my third chapter but hopefully this was kind of what you all were wanting? I needed bad reviews though...-shrugs- anyway please let me know what you think and I am still contemplating on the kid thing. Well have a nice day or night...and I'm sorry this one was so long! 


	5. A serious thought

Chapter five: A serious thought  
  
A/N: Whew! Glad to see most of you enjoyed this chapter! I was afraid I had lost my touch! Hopefully you all will enjoy this next chapter too. I'm still not exactly sure which way I'm going with this whole adopting thing. The way I am I want to please everyone...but some people are saying "No don't give them a kid it'll mess everything up!" then the rest are saying "Aww! I'd love for them to adopt a child! It would be so cute!" -sighs- Who knows?  
  
The next morning the bright sun shone through our living room window, and I opened my eyes slowly. I hadn't realized it until now, but Shuichi and I had fallen asleep halfway through the day and I was just now awakening. I rubbed my eyes with my left hand, I couldn't feel my right arm since Shuichi was asleep on it, and then sighed slightly as I looked to my lover. I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw him.  
  
His mouth was open a bit and he was breathing heavily. It was almost too cute to bear and I leaned down, pressing my lips against his and sliding my tongue into his already open mouth. I wanted to wake him up and I smiled a little as I kissed him. I felt him pull away slightly from reaction before wrapping his arms around my neck. It was then that I pulled back, only to see him pouting.  
  
"I just wanted to wake you up not have sex, you moron." I muttered before standing up and walking to the kitchen. I heard a faint whine from the living room as I grabbed the coffee from the counter and began making some. I then heard Shuichi enter the kitchen but I didn't bother to turn and look at him. What he did next surprised me...I wasn't surprised by his action...but how I felt.  
  
His arms wrapped themselves around my torso and he leaned his head against my back. We remained that way for a few seconds and I suppose I had many mixtures of emotions running through my head. I wanted to hold him against me, kiss him and tell him everything would be fine. I couldn't promise him that though...if one guy was after Shuichi...who else would be? It was then that I turned to him, only to see that adorable face smiling up to me. I rested my hands on his shoulders, wondering if I should actually discuss this with him.  
  
He was an immature brat after all, he might start crying or something...oh well...I'd talk to him about it some other time then.  
  
He continued looking at me, blushing slightly and I found myself smirking. I then laughed a little before kissing him for a brief moment then walking into my office. I sat down in front of my laptop and opened it, bringing up the newest file but leaving my door open and Shuichi following soon after me.  
  
"Hey Yuki! What was that for? It looked like you really needed to tell me something..." he said to me as I started typing but out of the corner of my eye I noticed him walking toward me. "Come on Yuki..." he continued, resting his head on my shoulder and I automatically quit typing. I turned my head and buried my face into his hair and slightly inhaled. I loved the way his hair smelled, the faint smell of conditioner...it was great. But I couldn't tell him yet...  
  
What I had been wanting to tell him was...the fact that maybe we should break things off. I don't know if the reason why the bastard beat him was because of me...in fact I remember that's what he said...he said that his wife spent so much time reading my books, she wouldn't spend time with him...  
  
...it was all because of me...  
  
I shut my eyes then, feeling like I was about to cry...for the second time in twenty-four hours. Shuichi was beaten because of me...and maybe it was wrong to blame myself for this but I just couldn't help it.  
  
...maybe we did need to break up...  
  
I pulled myself away from him and looked deep into his violet eyes. I loved him with my heart...I loved him more than my own life...and because of that undying love I wanted what was best for him. I just wanted him to be safe.  
  
"Shuichi..." I began, looking away from him. "I think we need to call things off for a bit...if you understand what I mean." I finished and I felt his head lift from my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to look directly at him. For an entire year I had never once thought about breaking up, and I know he didn't either. And what was killing me the most was the simple fact that he wasn't saying anything to me...just standing there. I could feel his eyes looking at me...and it was making my heart slowly break. Nothing prepared me for what he did next...  
  
He simply walked out of my office...that was it...just walked. After he did I got up and slammed the door, locking it. I wasn't sure if he thought I was serious...and hell I didn't even know if I, myself, was. But after I locked my office door I walked back to my desk, looked at the picture of Shuichi and I...then cried. Yes, I'll admit I cried...I cried for a long time...  
  
A/N: Whoot! Chapter five up! Sorry it took me so long! My dad made this new stupid rule that we only get an hour EVERY DAY to so EVERYTHING we need to do...it sucks...badly...so anyway that's why it will take me even longer to update. -bows- So sorry! ; 


	6. Can it get any worse?

Chapter six: Could it get any worse?

A/N: Aww, yes I know my fifth chapter was so sad! -wipes tears- But that's what makes it somewhat better right? Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter and keep reviewing! This is the most reviews I've gotten in the small amount of chapters I have! Keep 'em coming!! I love you all!! :D

I had only cried for about twenty minutes, and after I was done I kept my head rested in the palm of my right hand. I had finally told Shuichi the last thing I'd ever want to tell him...and now I wished I had kept my mouth shut. I didn't know what Shuichi was doing now but I had to find out. Too much was going through my mind about what he could be doing, so I needed to know.

I quickly walked out of my office, hearing some noise coming from Shuichi's room. I opened his door, he never did lock it, and watched him for a moment.

He was packing some stuff into one of his backpacks, and I think that was the moment I started to freak out. I walked a few steps into his room, but couldn't find the words to say to him. I didn't know what the hell he was doing or where he was going...and after what I had just recently said to him, what could I say? Fortunately, the small silence was broken when he turned to me and began speaking.

"Yuki I'm going over to Hiro's...don't wait around for me because I'm probably going to work straight after so I really don't know when I'll be home." as he spoke I just stood there, staring at the carpet in his room and let him continue. "I don't know if what you said to me back there was true but...if..." he began slowing down and that was when I looked up to him. He was no longer looking directly at me but I could still see the tears quickly welling up in his violet eyes. Sure, he had cried before about stupid stuff...but I knew that this was really hitting him hard.

I walked to him and started to put my arms around him when he slightly pushed me out of the way, heading toward our front door. "Shuichi!" I yelled, following after him and he stopped. His hand was on the doorknob and as he turned to face me, I noticed that the tears that were in his eyes a moment before, were now streaming down his face.

"Yuki don't follow me. And don't ask me to stay and that everything will be better because I'm seriously trying to...stay with you but you...after what you said I just...don't know anymore. You said once before that we were a mistake and I always thought you were just joking but now...I'm starting to take that into consideration." he finished before exiting our apartment and slamming the door behind him. I was only approximately a foot away from the door and I quickly walked to it, pounding my fist against the wooden plank.

"Damn you!" I yelled, shutting my eyes and feeling that idiotic emotion of sadness overwhelm me once more. I had always hated crying, it was for people who couldn't control themselves. But now I knew the real reason I had never cried. After being raped I never had anything to truly cry about...nothing that had ever gotten me to that one point where I couldn't take it anymore. Not until now.

I sighed. I wouldn't let myself start up again...that would only mean that Shuichi was winning this battle. I knew he would be back...no matter what I always knew that he loved me so much that he wouldn't just leave without giving me some kind of warning. Plus he left everything but one change of clothes here.

I turned, my back pressed against the apartment door. I would not let him get to me. It was then that I started to walk back to my office when I heard a knock on my door. I smirked. Did I call that or what?

I opened the door, still smiling, but who was standing in front of me was not Shuichi...in fact...it was a woman. She was pretty, I'd give her that much. Her brown hair was just past her shoulders and her bright green eyes stared directly into mine as I watched her. Her face was hard, however, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Can...I help you?" I asked her and she nodded, her eyes narrowing as she glared at me. This woman somewhat confused me because I don't recall doing something to make her angry...hell for all I knew she was a fan of Shuichi's coming to kill me. But something about her did remind me...

"You absolutely can! Eiri Yuki, I can't believe you don't remember me, you bastard!" she yelled, pushing past me and into my apartment. I stood there for a moment, in somewhat of a state of shock. Here some bitch was storming into my place and I didn't' know who the hell she was. I shut my door and ran a hand through my hair nervously as she crossed her arms and looked at me. "Its Annie Calms, stupid." she muttered and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Annie was an American I met about a year and a half ago, right before I met Shuichi. She was visiting here and I began talking to her during a book signing. She feel completely in love with me and back then I slept with a different girl each night, I swear it, so I thought she might be somewhat of an entertainment to me. We went out for about two weeks and of course we had sex probably a couple of times. After the second time we had sex, she was to leave the next day. She decided not to and wanted to live here to be with me...but the next day I dumped her. We never saw each other or communicated until now...boy was this just making my day a whole lot better.

"Yuki..." she started, beginning to pace back and forth as I sat on the couch just staring at her. "I haven't tried finding you because I knew how you'd react to what I'm about to tell you. But Yuki I just can't take it anymore! You remember the last time we had sex? YOU got me pregnant!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air as my eyes widened. Me? Hell no, not me. "And of course I wouldn't stand for an abortion so I just had your child. And now Yuki I just..." she stopped moving and looked directly at me. "I can't take care of your daughter anymore. If you don't take her, she's going up for adoption. But please, you've got to agree to take care of her...she's only six months old." I shrugged.

"Why can't you take care of her? I don't know one damn thing about taking care of a fucking kid and you expect me to just take my daughter? I mean, hell Annie I didn't even know I had one! Thanks for telling me this now!" I yelled back to her, standing up and walking into the kitchen. She, unfortunately, followed after me.

"Yuki I can't raise her anymore because I'm going to be sent back to America for my job. Taking her with me would be too much of a hassle...and I'm sorry I never told you I just KNEW you would act this way!" I rolled my eyes as I poured myself some coffee. "Will you take her?" she continued and I shook my head.

"Look Annie I already said no...so just get the fuck out of my apartment now." I stated, walking back into the living room. She still persisted in following after me and as I set my cup of coffee down she spun me around, pressing her lips against mine. I stood there, motionless. This kiss was pathetic. I knew exactly what it was she was trying to do...she was trying to persuade me into keeping the little brat but I wouldn't have it. I pulled away almost as quickly as she kissed me and sat on the couch. She watched me confused, obviously thinking I'd enjoy it.

"Have you not been paying any attention to the news lately?" I asked her as she watched me. "I'm not in love with you or any other woman and I don't live here alone. I have a boyfriend...yeah that's right I'm gay." I said, her mouth dropping after the word 'boyfriend' was spoken. She just continued standing there, looking like a complete idiot. "And right now I think he's sorta pissed at me so if you don't mind I'd rather you leave and not talk about my daughter anymore." I took a sip of my coffee and still eyed her.

"So you...don't love women? You make out with...a guy?" she asked me and I almost slapped her.

"Is that not what I just fucking said? Now get the hell out before I call the police on you." I muttered, giving a small smirk as she was leaving.

"I'm going to come back you hear me! You have to pay child support anyway!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her. I leaned back in the couch and rubbed my forehead.

"Good god..."

A/N: Yippee! Finished with this chapter...I ran out of ideas so this is sort of an improvisation...forgive me! ; Well anyway review if you can...hell just review for me okay? 


	7. Unwanted News

A/N: Alrighty well I have a few replies to my reviewers. There were a couple I just had to reply to...here ya go! Oh and I've been putting first names first instead of the Japanese style because its just easier...plus I don't feel like doing it that way! :D

clari chan: You're right, Yuki did in fact tell Shuichi that he thought they should break things off for a bit but he didn't come right out and say they were to break up. Shuichi took it as Yuki needing space. Hope that cleared everything up?

Tikigirl123: Right I knew that but I thought it would be sort of a funny little thing in there...ya know sorta like she's not too bright...Oo was I the only one that got that?

ragdollsally13: LOL yup! You can trust me!

Chapter seven: Unwanted News

I sat there, in the exact same spot I was in when Annie left. It somewhat amazed me how her kiss meant nothing to me. I knew that it meant one thing...

...I was absolutely in love with Shuichi...and only him...

...if only I hadn't said what I did.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, my coffee now gone, and set my cup in the sink. I walked slowly back into my office. After all that had just happened who in their right mind would go work? First, the love of my life walks out on me, plus I don't know if he'll be back, then I find out I have a daughter. Yeah, the day was perfect.

I had just seated myself when the phone next to my laptop rang. I glanced over at it, hoping it was one of those one ring calls...it wasn't. It continued ringing once more, then twice more. I was somewhat apprehensive to answer it, thinking it was probably Shuichi. After the fifth ring I picked it up and answered casually, "Hello?". Who's voice I heard on the other end, however, wasn't Shuichi's.

"Hello Eiri. How are you this afternoon?" was the calm voice of Touma Seguchi. He was, indeed, my brother-in-law, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him right now.

"Oh um...everything's great Touma." I replied, noticing after I had spoken just how much sarcasm was in my voice. Sometimes I just couldn't help it and since Touma knew me so well...I had that feeling he would know that something was wrong with me.

"Is it? To me it sounds completely the opposite. Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked me and I rubbed my neck. Touma always wanted what was best for me...but hell...maybe he just might be able to help me out with this one.

"Yeah I guess I just...Shuichi and I sort of got into a fight. I guess you wouldn't really call it a fight but he left..." I stopped when I heard a loud banging on my door once again. "God I hope that's not Annie again..." I muttered before hanging up the phone. Touma didn't care, that much I knew. Every time he called me I just hung up on him so he knew it was nothing new.

The loud banging continued and I had to yell "I'm coming!" for it to quit momentarily. When I reached the door, I opened it and everything that happened in the few seconds after I did so was practically a blur. Suddenly, I was up against the wall, someone was holding me against it with quite a respectable amount of force. I, of course, was stronger and I was able to push this guy off. Once he was away from me I was able to actually get a clear image of him, and he wasn't who I expected.

Looking away from me, his gaze toward the floor, was Hiro Nakano. I watched him for a few seconds, wanting to know what the deal was. When he looked up to me his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained from the trails of his tears. I could only wonder what he was about to tell me. I shut my door as he began talking.

"You stupid bastard...I told you that if you ever hurt Shuichi purposely I'd be back..." he muttered, looking back down to my floor. I watched him as he shut his eyes, more tears streaming down his face, seeming to come out of nowhere. "...and now...he's..." he was unable to finish, his breathing coming out in heavy sobs as he continued crying. I grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look directly at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him as he looked into my eyes for a moment and then turned his attention away once again. "Hiro tell me!" I said, beginning to raise my voice.

"Shuichi...he's...something happened to him and he...he's in the hospital Yuki!" he replied, his voice also raising as he finished and it only got louder. "I found him in the street! Somebody hit him and took off, leaving him in the middle of the street and yet...not one person noticed..." he continued crying as his voice died down again and I felt as if my heart was ripped straight out of my chest. "He told me as much as he could before passing out and I could barely hear him but I did hear your name. I don't know if he'll...If you were the cause of this Yuki I swear I--" I never did hear him finish, as I grabbed my coat and slammed the door in the middle of his sentence. The hospital wasn't too far from our apartment so I decided to walk...but walking gave me more time to think and now...now wasn't a good time.

As I saw the hospital appear close in front of me, it began to blur and at first I thought I was losing my sight. But it wasn't until I felt my own warm tears down the sides of my face that I knew I was crying...this was the second time in only a couple of days and I couldn't help but blame myself once again. I had thought of breaking up and if I hadn't...he'd still be with me...now I wasn't even sure if he was going to make it through the night...

A/N: Yeah that's it...the end of this chapter. Sorry it kinda sucked but now I'm going to at least get my typing time back because my grades were so good! Oh and be prepared for this story to end...yes I said end as in be complete. I think there will be possibly two more chapters but I'm thinking about making a sequel...should be fun but I'll see what you all think. 


	8. You're My Immortal

A/N: Yes, yes I know its sad that this story is coming to a close but like I said, there will still be a few more chapters. I'm just running out of things to write about and since I have a good sequel in mind...I might just continue this for a long time who knows! Anyway...I didn't think my last chapter could have been so...what's the word?...heart-breaking I guess. I got a couple of reviews from people who said they were close to crying and I think one even did! :) I'm glad that my writing is that good and those kind of reviews really brighten up my day! Oh and I realize that my last chapter was sort of short...I apologize! And this next chapter I got the idea for when listening to Evanescence's "My Immortal". All rights to them! Oh and if you have this CD, play it while you're reading...I swear you'll get the image in your mind and bawl your eyes out...I did...

Chapter eight: You're my immortal

I entered the hospital, asking the attendant which room Shuichi Shindou was in and then heading toward the elevator once she had told me. It was room 263 and as I pressed the button for floor two, a certain thought struck me. It was a memory that you wouldn't normally remember...

...Shuichi and I were coming back from the recording studio. He had just gotten done and I was picking him up because I had the time. As we were driving back to our apartment, Shuichi had already turned on the radio. I usually don't listen to much music, it sometimes puts me in a worse mood, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Shuichi laughed a little, gently squeezing my arm for a moment before speaking.

"Oh come on Yuki..." was all he muttered, giving me that warm smile I enjoyed. I shrugged, letting him go ahead and change it to his favorite station. I knew which one it would be...it was a certain station that played a bunch of American songs that I had never heard of unless Shuichi was blasting it while he was cooking or something along those lines.

Right when he turned it to that particular station, his favorite song came on. Shuichi always talked about this one song, that's how I knew it was his favorite. It was a tune by a band called "Evanescence" and the song was a slow one called "My Immortal". As my boyfriend began singing, little did I know how those certain lyrics would affect me...

I looked up to the roof of the elevator, only two other people in with me, trying to stop my tears as I remembered those words.

I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me You used to captivate me By your resonating life Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along ------------------

And in a way these lyrics mean everything that was going through my head right now. I wouldn't be able to live without Shuichi, and as I remembered certain events from out relationship I couldn't take it anymore. I no longer cared if there were more people with me now, the tears came, running down my face in at an uncontrollable speed. I was losing Shuichi, I could just feel it. I always "fought away his fears" and "wiped away all of his tears" when he needed me. Now I wished that he could do the same for me...I can't let him leave...

As the elevator doors slowly began to open, I shoved my hands between them, forcing it open and began running down the hall to room 263. There was a window before the door and the sight before me made me stop myself abruptly.

My boyfriend was connected to many wires, an air mask over his mouth and I saw his chest barely moving. He was covered in bandages but they were stained with a bright red color, his blood. I touched the glass, my hand touching where his face was and I then made a fist with that same hand, slamming it against the glass. I pushed the door open and stood there. I thought it was bad to see Shuichi from the outside but this...was just too much to see.

I had a difficult time taking in all of his features because my vision was so blurry. I walked slowly to the side of his hospital bed, letting out sobs as I did so. Sobbing...I hadn't made noise when I cried since...that night with Yuki...I shook my head. Yuki wasn't somebody I wanted to think about right now...Shuichi was the only one on my mind. I took his limp hand in my own, looking at his closed eyes and wishing I could see the violet orbs beneath them. I laced my fingers between his and laid my head on his chest, right where his heart was. I heard it slowly beating and I shut my eyes, allowing the sheet underneath my face to get wet slightly before I spoke.

"Shuichi...I can't lose you...you're still here but I feel like I'm alone. I hate this feeling...and I don't want it to become reality." I began, wiping my eyes with my free hand as I lifted my head from his chest. I looked at his face once more, brushing away a small lock of pink hair with a finger. "If I was there I would've been in this situation not you...I'd have done anything to save you Shuichi..." I bit my lower lip as I began the next part of my talk to him. I pulled out the ring box that was in my jacket pocket. "You can't leave me because...I bought this for you...Shuichi...I want to make our love permanent, legal. I love you." after I had finished I realized it was the first time I had said that simple statement to him...and he wasn't conscious to hear it. I wanted to repeat it...but I would wait until he was aware...

I placed the box back into my jacket pocket when I heard someone entering from the door behind me. I turned around and came practically face to face with a man about my size. He was bald, however, and wore thick rimmed glasses. He was wearing a long white gown type thing and carried a notepad and a folder with a bunch of papers in it. I figured he was the doctor and he looked surprised to see me in here. He nodded to me before beginning to check all of the machines.

"Can you tell me exactly what it is that's wrong with him?" I asked, him still not looking at me as he began speaking.

"Well, sir, I can only give that to family members and you--"

"I'm his boyfriend that's family enough am I correct?" I questioned as I cut him off, him giving me a strange look when I said boyfriend. He nodded once more, it seemed like he enjoyed doing that, before replying.

"He has a lot internal injuries, bleeding and such. When he fell he took a blow to the head and has some head trauma. He also has a broken leg and a fractured elbow. Whoever hit him obviously had no heart. Some friend of his brought him in here and we're going to take care of him don't you worry." he finished, smiling slightly before leaving. I was going to stay here until Shuichi awoke and then until he left. Nothing could make me leave now...

A/N: Yay! Finally I've gotten my next chapter up! Its because my dad got a new laptop and since its high speed I've been playing on that but have all my Gravi stuff saved on the slower one (aka this computer...--). So now I've got chapter eight up...I got a request (or maybe more than one -scans reviews-) to have longer chapters and I hope this one was long enough. I think it was super long because I had the lyrics for My Immortal too but oh well. Again, I hope you were listening to "My Immortal" because it REALLY gets you in the mood for the chapter. I still haven't decided if I'm going to kill Shuichi or not...-ducks from flying objects- ONLY KIDDING!! -sighs when they stop- Alright you know what to do. 


	9. Awakening

**Chapter nine: Awakening**

**A/n: Oh god! Sorry this took me ages to continue! I haven't gotten around to continuing only because we've gotten a new laptop. My other files for the story are on a different computer but I think I'm going to go ahead and just finish up My Love for You on this one. Anyway, I rented volumes two and three of Gravitation TV and got so many new ideas! XD So now, I have seen more than just one DVD. Anyway…onto my next chapter…and so sorry to keep you waiting this long! –feels bad- Oh plus! I have a different word document thing so hopefully my stuff will look well…neater **

"Why don't you go home, Mr. Uesugi…we can take care of things from here." The young nurse said to me. I could barely hear a word she was saying, considering I hadn't slept at all since Shuichi was brought in. This wasn't unusual though, there were many times when I hadn't slept trying to make a deadline but…I guess with everything that happened to Shuichi it just added on to the stress. "Shuichi will be perfectly fine and will still be here in the morning. You can come back then after you've had a good night's sleep." She finished, turning back to Shuichi and checking all of his vital signs.

Half of me did want to do what she said, go home a sleep, thinking I'd feel so much better tomorrow morning. And then the other half looked at Shuichi. I couldn't leave him…I didn't want to…but somewhere inside me I knew it was right, it was what Shuichi would have wanted if he was able to tell me. So, I did it.

Standing up, a gave a slight nod to the nurse as she passed me on her way out and then made my way to the side of Shuichi's hospital bed. I lightly took his hand and gave a tired, weak smile.

"I'm going to do what I believe is right for me…I'm going home and getting a couple hours of sleep but don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly before resting it back down beside him. I turned and walked out of the hospital room, looking back and thinking one last thing before I shut the door.

_I love you, Shuichi…_

The walk home was one of the longest ones I ever remember having to endure. It seemed that time had slowed; that every step I took seemed like another hour. Once I reached our apartment, I fumbled around in my jacket pocket for my key but was having trouble.

"Eiri…allow me to help you with that." I heard a voice from behind me say. As I turned around slowly I soon realized it was Touma, and as I stared at the expression on his face I could tell I looked horrible. He neared me and took the key, opening the door and let me inside, him following after. I took off my jacket and he took it and his own to the closet nearby. "Now why don't you go lie down, I can take care of things around here." He said, pointing me toward my room. I shook my head and shrugged his arms off me.

"If you don't mind I'd rather sleep on the couch…I'm leaving again here in a few hours so why make myself comfortable?" I mumbled, heading toward the couch and sitting on it first. I sighed heavily, hating that I was away from the love of my life but…I was in need of sleep.

"That's fine Eiri…as you want." Touma replied, making his way over to me as I buried my face in my hands. How could I think I was going to be able to sleep at a time like this? Sighing once more I jumped slightly at the feel of a hand resting on my back. "I know how difficult this is for you to bear…" he began and I sat up straight, looking him directly in the eyes. He said he _knew _how difficult this was for me? Touma doesn't know shit…

"There is so much I wish to tell you now…especially since you are in a bad state, it might be easier for you to hear if I did so. But then again, if I did …I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I can tell how in love you are with Mr. Shindo and that makes me glad…just seeing that you are happy…" he continued on. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but let him continue. He gave a small smile and then shook his head. "No matter…you should get some rest Eiri…" he finished, standing up to get a blanket and pillow for me.

I lay back, staring at the ceiling until Touma emerged. I took both items from him and turned on my side, setting the pillow underneath my head and the blanket behind me. I wasn't cold and knew I wouldn't be. I slowly shut my eyes, the last thing I saw was Touma looking back at me, a smile on his face.

It didn't take long, I was actually more tired than I thought, before I was in the state where you're still aware of your surroundings yet you're about asleep. I heard my brother-in-law move and heard a voice say something. The next thing I felt was unusual and I didn't awake. I felt someone's lips against my own, in a soft kiss. The only other person I was aware of in the room was Touma…I soon realized why he was kissing me.

I remembered his words from just moments ago, his words about wanting to tell me something but didn't think it was a proper time. This kiss was telling me everything and I didn't move. Touma had to get this out and I was letting him. His lips left mine and I felt his slender fingers brush away a few stray strands of blonde hair away from my face. He said something but I only heard a few words here and there…

"…love you, Eiri…more than…in the world…"

Love is a confusing thing. Touma married my elder sister but, from his words now, he loved _me _more than her even. And I could never return that love for Touma, my heart already belongs to another. I inwardly apologized to him, knowing that it must have been difficult for him to see the one he loves, love another. It was hard…but…

_The Next Morning…_

_The sun…that damn sun…it's either that or the brat that wakes me…_

My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking around. Touma was no longer there and I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. I brought my hands up and rubbed them before looking at the clock on the wall. 10:43. It was the morning and I had slept longer than I intended to. I walked to my room and, after a quick shower, left my apartment for the hospital. I didn't need my jacket, it wasn't too cold, so I pocketed my key and closed the door. After I locked it, I began walking once again. My thoughts quickly went to the night before and Shuichi at the same time.

So…Touma loved me more than anything in the world did he? This would defiantly be awkward…and I began to wonder if Mika knew. Probably not…but that was enough about Touma…if anything he still had Mika…and I hoped that would be enough.

Hiro told me about Shuichi's incident just yesterday but it seems like it has been months. I started to think about when he would awaken, and when he would be alright. Supposedly all the guy did was beat Shuichi but what…what if he did something more…?

Shaking my head of the thought I entered the hospital, making my way toward the elevator. I figured by now, what happened to Shuichi would be all over the news, radio…everywhere. Fortunately, I hadn't been asked yet but…I knew it was just a matter of time until I would get crowded with reporters. Standing in the elevator I looked to the roof. It occurred to me that…the first kiss Shuichi and I shared was in an elevator. Back then, I didn't care about him too much but…that kiss was one of the ones I'd always remember.

I was now in the hallway of Shuichi's room. Nurses were walking past me, as well as doctors, and some of them seemed in a rush. Out of instinct I thought that something was wrong with my lover, and I picked up my pace. Once I reached his room and opened the door, however, I noticed that he was perfectly fine. Smiling I shut the door behind me and made my way to his bedside. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, beginning to talk to him.

"I said I'd be back right? Well…here I am…" I started, pulling the lone chair in the room over to the side of his bed and I took his hand once more. "I actually feel better now…how about you?" I wanted to kick myself from how stupid I sounded but shook my head slightly. "Of course you're good…you look great…" I said, sighing slightly and leaning back into the chair. I wanted him to awake, wanted to see his beautiful violet eyes gazing back into mine…and that adorable smile…damn it…there's that word again…

As if answering my want, I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine. I blinked a few times, looking to his face. His eyes slowly opened and he gave a weak smile. He said one word… "…Yuki…."

I felt tears fill my eyes again but I wouldn't let them fall…not now. I smiled back and moved even closer to his body as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Shuichi…I'm here…you-you have to stay with me alright?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"I will…it'll take…a while but…I'll make it Yuki…" he said, his voice very quiet and hardly audible but I knew he meant every word. I bit my lower lip and looked toward the door as I nurse entered.

"Well Mr. Shindo, decide to finally join us did you?" she questioned, smiling as she checked his vital signs. "Mr. Uesugi…he should be perfectly fine now that he's awake. It will just take him some time to recover from his injuries." she finished before leaving. I swallowed and looked back to Shuichi, saying one small statement.

"Thank you for making it…I love you…"

**A/n: TT See! I wouldn't let you all down! Haha! XD Shuichi has awakened! All he has to do is recover right? –mysterious music- Or…not right? :P Read and find out! Oh and please review! It makes me so happy! **


End file.
